This invention relates to a one-piece fishing lure and more particularly to an artificial fishing lure including a unitary piece of sheet stock having sections thereof angularly related relative to each other in a new and novel manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an artificial fishing lure which exhibits a new and novel action as it is moved through water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure having a one-piece body which has sections thereof angularly relative to each other in a new and novel manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure comprising a one-piece body of sheet stock having a central sheet section integrally mounting, along one lateral edge thereof, longitudinally disposed front and rear flanges which extend transversely to the plane of the central sheet section and which are disposed on the same side of the plane of the central sheet section.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece fishing lure of the type described including a central sheet section mounting, along one lateral edge thereof, longitudinally disposed flanges disposed at different angles relative to the plane of the central sheet section.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.